


Journey

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Trauma [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Meditation, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his panic attack, new problems keep arising for Hanzo and he needs a solution.</p><p>Set after Trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Overwatch or its characters. They belong to Blizzard.
> 
> I decided to write this after PhantasticYaoi gave me the idea and a good friend of mine encouraged me to write it. Personal thanks to both of them.
> 
> Some headcanons are being incorporated into this fanfic so I'm sorry if you don't agree with all of it.

A cool breeze, grass with a few dew drops, the sun setting like a backdrop of orange and yellow, the bugs and birds having stopped their chirping hours ago. Hanzo couldn't have felt more at peace even if he tried. It was like the perfect picture, one that someone might have hanging in the living room of their small home and nearly taking up the entire wall. The type that they would stare at for hours after a bad day and imagine that's where they were instead.

 

It was so relaxing and and peaceful that he almost missed the clicking of spurs behind him.

 

“I'm beginnin’ ta think ya prefer the outside ta me.” McCree sits on the grass next to Hanzo as gently and quietly as he can, but nearly everything on his person jingles loudly from his jerky movements and he winces at the noise he makes. Hanzo doesn't seem to care though, and just smiles as he closes his eyes to feel another soft breeze against his skin.

 

“Only when I seek absolute quiet.” He doesn't open his eyes but Hanzo can already see the fake hurt expression McCree now wears.

 

“Ouch. I think my heart just shattered ta pieces.” Hanzo chuckles softly and doesn't fight against McCree when he pulls the archer to rest against his side. Neither really speak, just enjoying the picture before them as the sun gets lower. When it's almost gone, McCree finally decides to talk again.

 

“Are ya really alright, darlin’? You've been out here a lot lately.” Hanzo then opens his eyes and watches as the last bit of orange in the sky disappears and leaves a dark blue.

 

“I am alright. I just find it soothing out here.” A hum next to him and they fall into silence once more.

 

It's been nearly two weeks since Hanzo had a panic attack in front of the entire Overwatch team. When he held onto a sword for the first time in so many years and ended up reliving the the moment he cut down his own brother. The incident was so upsetting for Hanzo that he not only became ashamed to show his face in front of everyone but he now flinches whenever he walks by or goes into the training room. Another problem pertains to the nightmares he had worked so hard to quell that had decided to resurface. He felt bad because Hanzo ended up needing McCree to wake him whenever they got too extreme and his thrashing would hurt either him or the other man sleeping next to him. McCree shouldn't have to lose good sleep just because of Hanzo's night terrors but the cowboy insisted that he was perfectly fine waking up at ungodly hours of the night if it meant he could help sooth Hanzo. The archer wonders how he got so lucky to have someone who cares for him this much, who doesn't look at and treat him like a killer bred amongst a family of liars and swindlers. Even if McCree wasn't a saint himself, he never dared to try and kill his own family.

 

Even if that family forgave him for his stupidity, Hanzo still thinks he doesn't deserve it.

 

“Come on. Dinner’s almost done and Genji looks like he might go crazy if ya ain't there again.” Hanzo is kind of reluctant but nods anyway and gets up to follow McCree. Another thing Hanzo had done was skip meals when he was too upset to be around anyone. Needless to say, Genji began to worry even more and threatened Hanzo that he would force-feed him the next time he skipped. Hanzo guessed Genji knew that the incident was the reason the archer was being so reclusive as his threats had an underlying hint of guilt. Hanzo almost finds it funny, realizing that while he still felt guilty for causing Genji to undergo a drastic transformation, that his brother now feels guilty for causing Hanzo's panic attack. He supposes he understands how Genji feels now about wanting Hanzo to forgive himself since he now feels the same way. Besides, this was trivial compared to what Hanzo did.

 

Genji had no way of knowing what would happen while Hanzo was fully aware of what he was doing with his sword. He was striking down his own brother and blood relation meant nothing to him at the time.

 

The dining hall is lively as always, everyone engaged in their own conversations with either the people around them or across the room. Hanzo used to hate the amount of noise they made during a meal when he first arrived but he nearly finds the many voices mashed together just as calming as the living room picture outside. Both men find some seats next to Genji and Zenyatta who welcome them before resuming what they were previously talking about. McCree doesn't bother waiting for them to finish when he starts talking.

 

“Any idea who's cookin’ today?” Genji doesn't stop talking right away but he does eventually answer McCree's question.

 

“From what I had heard, Ana would be preparing the meal.” McCree sighs in relief and leans back in his seat.

 

“That's a damn good thing ta hear. Was gonna bolt if Angela was makin' the food again.” Hanzo didn't agree out loud but he also felt grateful to know it wasn't the good doctor in the kitchen. The last time she cooked, the food was too tough and tasted bitter. Apparently, being able to use a scalpel and needle with pinpoint precision could not be shifted from a human to vegetables and meat. A scalpel, she was skilled with. A kitchen knife, on the other hand, appeared to be a foreign object to her. Thankfully, an updated computer system was put in that let the person pick from a range of meals from different cultures. Sometimes though, everyone preferred hand cooked food compared to computer cooked… if that could even be classified as a thing.

 

“Is Ana good at cooking?” Hanzo had only recently met the woman, who thankfully showed up a few days after his freak out in the training room, so he wasn't sure how good she was at cooking. McCree on the other hand, seemed like he knew the woman's cooking habits. If that broad smile was any indication.

 

“That woman's food is outta this world. Guess bein’ a mom gave her this secret power ta make anything she cooks taste incredible. It's kinda funny since she doesn't look like the kitchen type.”

 

“Indeed.” From one look, no one could really say that Ana Amari looked like a woman who knew her way around a kitchen. She may have been a mother but she was a soldier first, so for Ana to know how to cook was rather surprising. Even Hanzo's own mother could only make the simplest of dishes but that might have been from living with servants for so long.

 

“Careful she doesn't catch you talking behind her back. Though chances are she already knows.” Jack was walking past the table when he overheard. He had his mask on at the moment, though Hanzo suspects the man is grinning behind it. But he did catch that quick shudder and the blood partly draining from McCree's face despite the fact he was still smiling.

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Which he did since McCree kept quiet the remainder of dinner unless someone spoke to him. When it was time for everyone to return to their rooms, Hanzo hesitated just outside the training room. He wanted to go in and practice some before he went to sleep, if he managed to drift into unconsciousness at all. Sleep was becoming an unwelcomed part of Hanzo's life just like it had been after he left the clan. Books didn't help a lot anymore as his mind wandered back to his past mistakes. Training, while a usually helpful way to pass the time, now taunted him with the reminder that he broke down simply by touching a sword. He didn't really have to use the room as there were still some practice dummies standing in the backyard of the base, leftover from the previous Overwatch, but those wouldn't be any help to Hanzo. They were old and worn, stuck into the ground to where they couldn't move like a real person. What good was a stationary target for an archer when nearly everything moved in an actual fight? No, he needed the training room, so he was going to use it. Hanzo gathered his courage and waltzed into the room, heading straight for the wooden longbow and tweaked arrows. Non-lethal in case an amateur sent one flying at an actual person. But Hanzo was much more skilled than that.

 

Or he liked to think that. It was only when he started the session did problems arise. The session began as always, virtual targets running across the shooting range and zigzagging their way towards Hanzo. He began picking them off easily since this was nothing new, but he swore one of them looked like it had green hair. Hanzo blinked then shot the target which dispersed into virtual pieces before another took its place. This one also appeared to have green hair but with a bright orange scarf. Hanzo didn't shoot this time, couldn't blink away the young Genji staring back at him. Hanzo lowered his bow enough that the Genji lookalike took its chance and charged at him. Hanzo didn't know what to do, kill his brother again or let his brother kill him.

 

 _I don't want to kill him again. I can't, not again._ An electric sensation going through his gut told Hanzo that he was just stabbed with a virtual sword and lost the session. When the bolts hit him, Hanzo realized the virtual person didn't actually take on Genji's form.

 

 _An illusion? Did I hallucinate Genji?_ He's so shaken that the loud click of boots and spurs coming towards him causes Hanzo to whip around and shoot whoever is approaching. The fake arrow hits McCree but bounces off and lands on the floor. Both men seem visibly shaken now, Hanzo still reeling from hallucinating his brother and McCree from realizing he'd be dead if that was an actual arrow. When both finally calm down, McCree lets out a nervous laugh while Hanzo looks away in shame. He must actually be an amateur after all.

 

“Ain't it a good thing Winston insisted on not usin' our actual weapons. Angela'd end up havin’ a fit if I stumbled inta her infirmary with an arrow stickin’ out my chest.” Hanzo doesn't respond and nearly breaks the bow with how hard he's gripping it. When McCree notices, his uneasiness turns into worry and he walks closer to Hanzo.

 

“Ya alright, darlin’? Yer lookin’ a bit pale.” Hanzo's frown deepens and he finally looks at McCree.

 

“I… I truly do not know.” McCree looks up for a moment before his attention goes back to the man in front of him.

 

“It ain't because you only killed 20 targets this time, is it? Definitely not yer best score.” And he should know since he watched Hanzo go through an entire session for close to three hours. It might have gone on longer if Angela hadn't dragged them both to the dining hall for food. She absolutely refused to take care of someone who ignored their own health and bodily needs. And even if everyone knew it was an empty threat, they weren't going to take that chance.

 

Hanzo shakes his head and finally lets go of the bow. The sound of wood against polished floor sounds loud in his ears and he almost wonders if he's beginning to have another panic attack. The lack of shaking and his somewhat steady breathing tells him that isn't the case, thankfully. Hanzo lets out a heavy sigh and doesn't move as McCree takes his hands, metallic hand making the archer realize just how warm his skin feels.

 

“Ya gotta tell me what's wrong, sweetheart. I ain't got the power ta read minds. Seducin’ ya would've probably been easier if I did.” McCree gives Hanzo a lopsided smile which earns a soft chuckle. But remembering what made him upset in the first place quickly replaces the smile with another frown.

 

“I was training. Everything was fine. But then one of the targets… it looked like Genji. The Genji from back then.” The same one he struck down.

 

“Ya were hallucinatin’ then?” Hanzo nods and McCree clicks his tongue.

 

“Well shit. Guess we better add that ta the list too.” Hanzo feels guiltier now than he has in his entire life. The guilt he still harbors from killing Genji, now mixes with the guilt he has for making McCree worry. He truly does feel like a failure.

 

“I am sorry for making you upset. I did not mean-” McCree's attitude quickly plummets and his hand flies up to cover Hanzo's mouth.

 

“Oh no ya don't. Ya ain't got nothing ta feel sorry for Hanzo, and I mean that. I worry because I want to, not because I feel sorry for ya. Now let's go.” The hand still holding Hanzo's starts dragging the confused archer away from the training room and towards the infirmary. Hanzo is almost tripping over himself, mind rushing to catch up with what was happening in its embarrassment induced haze. When it finally did, they were just down the hall from where Angela's room was, placed right next to the infirmary in case she needed to use the tools it provided on short notice.

 

“Why are we walking towards Angela's room?” Hanzo still hadn't put the pieces together as to why they were going to disturb the good doctor. McCree didn't look back as he replied, continuing to drag Hanzo the entire way there.

 

“If anyone is able ta help, its gotta be her. We're gettin’ rid of those damn terrors of yers whether I gotta roam the damn planet or not.” Roam the planet? Was McCree really saying that he would scour the world if it meant he could help Hanzo get rid of his fear? English may not have been his first language, and southern slang may be an entirely foreign concept to Hanzo, but he knew what McCree meant when he said those words. A smile of pure happiness spread over Hanzo's face as his heart felt near to bursting at the confession. He also began to feel like an idiot, trying once again to take everything on by himself and refusing to seek help from others.

 

He just feels sorry that it took McCree getting angry at this for Hanzo to realize his mistake. And that McCree never saw the smile Hanzo was wearing since the cowboy practically melts into a puddle when it happens.

 

Maybe when this is over and Hanzo no longer fears sleep or training, he'll give McCree the biggest, happiest smile he can manage.

~~~~~

“So you have insomnia caused by anxiety which was caused by a panic attack. You definitely have your work cut out for you.” Angela looks over her diagnosis once more to make sure she didn't make any mistakes. When she's satisfied with her conclusion, Angela puts down the tablet and moves over to the computer.

 

“There are a few things I can prescribe if you would like.” Hanzo quickly shakes his head.

 

“No. I do not want medication. It could ruin my performance even more.” The last thing Hanzo needed was more problems coupled with his hallucinations and drowsiness. Any medication from Angela just might make things even worse. The doctor sighs and goes over to a cupboard that seems stacked to the brim with different packets, most of which looked like tea.

 

“Then here's what I can offer. We can try having you drink some tea before going to sleep, Valerian Root being my recommendation. If that doesn't work then maybe a different type will help. Another few ideas we can try are for both your insomnia and anxiety. You need to cut back on alcohol and try meditation.” Angela doesn't miss the tightening of Hanzo's body at the mention of meditation but she doesn't say anything. She instead grabs the Valerian Root tea packs and puts them all inside a bag before handing it to Hanzo.

 

“Make sure to drink one pack every night and if it starts working then we'll cut back on the amount after a bit. Come to me if you're still having problems. And Hanzo…” He looks at the doctor expectantly but feels he already knows what she's going to say.

 

“Please talk to Zenyatta about meditating. He only wants to help.” A stiff nod is all she receives as Hanzo gets up to leave with McCree. They're almost to the door when Angela speaks once again.

 

“If it's not too much trouble, I would ask McCree be with you at night just in case.” Both men look at each other before McCree tips his hat to Angela.

 

“Won't be no trouble at all.” He gives a smirk that the doctor immediately glares at.

 

“That doesn't mean engaging in some late night activities when the patient should be sleeping. Do I make myself clear?” The smile vanishes and McCree visibly gulps.

 

“Understood, ma'am. I won't do anythin’, I swear.” McCree quickly ushers Hanzo out of the room and away from the accusing stare of Angela who, from the looks of it, didn't believe the cowboy one bit. When they're finally in the clear, McCree lets out a huff and starts fanning himself with his hat.

 

“For a minute there I thought she was gonna castrate me.” Hanzo doesn't say anything, just stares at the bag in his hand and wonders how he can muster the courage to try meditating with the omnic monk. When McCree notices the archer’s distraught face, he quickly places a kiss to Hanzo's temple and offers a soft smile.

 

“I promise there's nuthin’ ta worry about. I'll be there every step of the way, alright? I'll even try meditatin’ with ya if that'll help.” Hanzo smiles in return and gives McCree a kiss to the cheek.

 

“I will make sure to hold you to that.”

~~~~~

Tea had never really been bitter to Hanzo, considering how much he drank on a daily basis, but something about Valerian Root made his face scrunch and lips tighten. He might actually need to try adding some sweetener if he was going to be drinking this every night. When the drink is fully gone, Hanzo sets the cup on the nightstand and lays down on the bed.

 

McCree emerges from the bathroom, hair still wet and shirt seeming to stick to his skin. He sat on the bed and began undoing the seal on Hanzo's prosthetics so he could take them off. McCree refused to let Hanzo hurt himself because he was too stubborn to take them off in case he needed to be ready at a moment's notice. The last thing he needed was leg pain added to his already growing list of problems. McCree then set them next to the nightstand, not bothering to complain when Hanzo grabbed him by the head and began drying the man's hair. He only took a shower because of Hanzo's refusal to have his bed smelling like cigar smoke and whiskey.

 

“But ya told me ya love my smell, darlin’.”

 

“On you, yes. My bed is an entirely different matter.” He really couldn't argue with that, especially not with Hanzo who already had so much to deal with, so he did the gentlemanly thing and washed it off. Besides, using Hanzo's shower meant coming out smelling like apples and McCree would be lying if he said he didn't like the fragrance of Hanzo's body wash. Especially when it was mixing with the aroma of a fully satisfied archer afterwards. Apples and sex, who'd have thought?

 

The towel gets dropped on the floor, something Hanzo almost wants to berate McCree about but can't find the strength. They both then settle under the covers and wonder just how well that tea is going to work.

  
Neither are really keeping their fingers crossed but they won't let the other know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet that McCree was getting scolded by Ana after everyone was done eating >:D. McCree better learn to be quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is finally allowed to leave the base and participate in a mission. Everything goes to shit.

Hanzo didn't really expect the tea to work on the first night but he did manage to stay asleep until six in the morning. Then a rather nasty nightmare jolted him awake.

 

McCree ended up with a darkening bruise on his hip where one of Hanzo's stumps knocked into him from the shock. He'll never say that Hanzo doesn't have some powerful legs even without his prosthetics.

 

A few hours later and they were going to meet everyone for breakfast, this time using the computer system instead of having freshly cooked food. Angela had offered but no one was willing to eat it if she cooked.

 

McCree chose what he wanted, strips of bacon with grits and a cheese omelette. Hanzo wasn't really in the mood for anything but the last thing he wanted was a concerned McCree and angry Angela. He ordered his normal breakfast, some miso soup and rice topped with a raw egg, and slowly ate before they all had to meet in the conference room for their missions. Hanzo wondered if he was going to be put on leave again and considered unfit to fight. He's only been on three missions the past two weeks and all of them were scouting missions.

 

He understood their concern, but he could only take so much inactivity before he demanded being assigned to something that required he fight Talon agents.

 

In the conference room, everyone sat and waited for Winston to give them their assignments.

 

“Just so you know, there are more missions today than we've ever had. That means that back up here is going to be stretched thin so you may have to abandon your assignment if it becomes too much. Understand?” There are a few groans but everyone nods, knowing the risks of trying to power through an impossible mission.

 

“Alright. I don't want any complaints when I order you to abandon your post.” Winston then begins assigning the missions and when he comes to the last few, he pauses. Hanzo is among them. Winston looks at Angela who in turn nods and the scientist sighs.

 

“Hanzo. If you are up to the task, I have an escort mission in Dorado. Angela, Lena, and McCree will accompany you.” Hanzo nods his understanding, not commenting on McCree biting his lips out the corner of Hanzo's eye. Lena is also uncharacteristically quiet through all of this.

 

“That will be fine.” He receives the file and ignores the look of regret Winston has. An unasked question of 'is this the right thing to do’, so Hanzo won't even bother bringing it up. The last thing he wants is for this chance to be taken from him.

~~~~~

When they finally land, Hanzo feels like his entire body is wired tight with unleashed energy. The dragons coil under his skin, wanting to be released after being inactive for so long.

 

His hands are almost shaking with excitement.

 

“The payload is just up ahead. Secure it as quickly as you can but use caution.” Winston's voice dies from the communicator and they finally move. Mercy hangs behind, letting the other three go on ahead. Hanzo scouts for a good vantage point, finally finding one on one of the tallest buildings while McCree and Tracer head straight for the payload only a few feet away. Tracer gets inside and starts up the vehicle before they're on their way to the dropoff location.

 

Everything seems to be going smoothly so far, and it's almost irritating to Hanzo, but he knows that an easy mission is a more welcomed one, albeit a little uneasy. After a few minutes, when Hanzo is sure Talon should be trying something to take the payload by now, movement in a nearby alley catches his eye and he readies an arrow. It flies through the air and hits its mark, a Talon agent that was looking to flank the payload. Which meant that where one came from, there were many more.

 

The next thing he saw was another body falling and he heard the loud bang of McCree's gun.

 

Hanzo smiled as he picked off enemies, happy to be out in the field again and not cooped up in his own room. This was a welcome distraction from what he's had to deal with recently. Hanzo then sees a cluster of enemies and wonders if he should use a scatter arrow or call upon the dragons. The blue light emanating from his arm and the growling in his head tells him the dragons want out. Hanzo drops from his perch in front of the cluster of agents and aims the arrow.

 

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” The blue light grows brighter and his dragons are soon cutting down the enemies in their way. Hanzo smiles even wider at the adrenaline coursing through him and the free feeling he has after so long. He almost feels like a different person. A voice is then addressing him over the communicator and he comes crashing back into reality thanks to the doctor.

 

“Don't overdo it Hanzo. I know you're happy to be out fighting again but the last thing we need is for you to collapse out of exhaustion.” He gives a noise of understanding as his smile fades. Of course Mercy would worry, considering the price that comes with calling the dragons too much and Hanzo's already fragile state. He really shouldn't worry them anymore, with how careful they've been and the more careful they might become. The last thing he needs is another McCree or four at his side every waking hour, with no free time to himself.

 

“It's startin’ ta get a little dicey out here. We might end up retreatin’ if this keeps up.” McCree shoots a few more agents who tried sneaking up on the payload, eyes continuously scanning the rooftops in case of enemy snipers. He still manages to keep tabs on Hanzo's location no matter how far the archer is from him, who seems to still be picking off stragglers hiding in buildings and alleyways from the ground.

 

Finally, Hanzo moves too far away for McCree's eyes to follow.

 

 _He'll be fine._ McCree can only think those words as he continues protecting both the payload and Tracer from a multitude of Talon agents, while Mercy still hangs back and out of firing range.

~~~~~

Hanzo thinks he may have gotten a bit overexcited. Finally leaving the base after so long went to his head and that might be why he screwed up. McCree is going to be livid when he finds out.

 

Hanzo wasn't really paying much attention, too focused on picking off the enemies that got too close to reaching 200 feet from the payload. That might have been why the grenade worked so well. It thankfully missed him since Hanzo had been moving but a nearby building got the brunt of the explosion instead. The rubble, unfortunately, did not miss. There was too much debris for Hanzo to dodge it all and what he ended up with was a massive headache and a deep gash on his side.

 

His head felt close to splitting and the world around him spun and became fuzzy. He still didn't miss the two agents edging towards him in caution and he quickly took them out even if he wasn't able to fully focus. Hanzo grunted in pain when he moved, the gash throbbing and warmth flowing down his hip and soaking into Hanzo's clothes. He tried to apply pressure, only to wince and quickly pull his hand away and towards his pounding head. That really wasn't the smartest idea since his hand was now covered in his own blood.

 

 _What is it McCree likes to say? Fucking hell? Feels about right._ Hanzo closes his eyes, head hanging low as he begins to feel colder. The headache doesn't seem eager to calm down and trying to apply pressure to his still bleeding wound somehow seems to make it worse. Of all the missions to screw up. Hanzo might never be allowed to leave the base again. McCree will either lock him inside his room or Angela will strap him to one of the cots in the infirmary.

 

Hanzo takes another look at his bloody hand through half lidded eyes and quickly closes them when he sees wooden floorboards instead of pavement. Another hallucination, if he's right. It must have been the hit to his head.

 

“Hanzo! Answer me!” The screaming in his ear makes Hanzo groan as he remembers the communicator still in his ear. He keeps his eyes closed as he answers the screaming voice that can only belong to a worried cowboy.

 

“Could you please not shout.” His plea goes ignored as the man continues screaming into Hanzo's ear.

 

“Where in the hell are ya?! Not answerin’ yer damn… just tell me where ya are and I'll come get ya!” He doesn't know how to answer, wondering if that hallucination will still be there when Hanzo opens his eyes. He tries anyway, cracking them open slightly to make sure he sees broken pavement and not bloody wooden boards. He feels relief when when he does see concrete and begins to blink away the fuzziness and look for anything that might help the cowboy locate Hanzo. Moving is definitely not an option with his still bleeding side and he knows he needs Mercy here as soon as possible. Hanzo notes the massive power plant facing him and informs McCree that he's just south of it in an alley. With a hint of regret he adds, look for the pile of rubble and building with a gaping hole.

 

McCree is now letting out a litany of colorful curses into the communicator while Hanzo pushes himself up and against a wall. He tries covering the wound again, gritting his teeth when the headache worsens once more and his vision wavers. Hanzo breathes slowly, trying his hardest not to think of the worst case scenario and instead of what he'll do after they return to the Overwatch base.

 

The first thing he needs to do is talk to Zenyatta like Angela suggested despite how much he doesn't want to. Meditation hasn't been the same for Hanzo and he knows the incidents that have piled up recently definitely won't help. At least he's willing to try.

 

Another problem he needs to take care of is Genji. His brother still harbors some guilt for causing Hanzo's panic attack despite not knowing how he would react holding a sword. Even Hanzo hadn't expected it so Genji barely has any reason to feel bad about it.

 

Reluctantly, Hanzo thinks he might need to try wielding a sword once more so that nothing like this ever happens again. It'll definitely take some time for his mind to mend itself far enough that he can hold one without breaking down, but it's something Hanzo knows he needs to do. The question is, will he be able to despite how badly Hanzo wants to overcome his mental state.

 

He's close to nodding off, he knows this, but his eyes began to hurt when he forced them to stay open. The blood loss is finally getting to him and Hanzo really doesn't want to go like this, because of a rookie mistake of running into the fray. He was an archer for christ's sake, he shouldn't do something like that. Hopefully McCree shows up soon.

 

“Hanzo!” He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is red.

~~~~~

Genji was pacing the hall in front of the infirmary. Hanzo was inside, had been since the team arrived an hour ago, and the cyborg froze at how pale and lifeless his brother looked. He had only just returned moments prior and Genji almost wishes he had taken his sweet time coming back. Being anxious over your unconsciousness sibling wasn't what he wanted to come back to.

 

He had gotten the details from Lena after they returned, Angela working on keeping Hanzo stable while McCree looked ready to knock out the next person who dared talk to him. He was angry, understandably so, but under that rage was regret and fear. Lena deduced McCree was acting like that because he was the one to find Hanzo first.

 

Genji doesn't blame him.

 

“He's still in there?” Genji turns and McCree is there, body language calmer than what it had been. He must have gone to cool off if the stench of cigar smoke tells Genji anything.

 

“He is. Angela will not let me see him yet.” McCree lets out a chuckle but it doesn't hold its usual spark of energy.

 

“She will. Just gotta wait till she's finished patchin’ him up.” Genji nods and stops his pacing to lean against the wall. Neither McCree nor him talk, and Genji almost finds it a little unnerving for the cowboy to be quiet.

 

It feels like forever when Angela finally steps out of the infirmary, looking exhausted. When she sees both of them, she doesn't look at all surprised to see them standing there and simply frowns.

 

“What have I said about hanging outside the door?” Both look away like children just scolded by their parents and Angela does smile at that.

 

“Honestly. You both worry too much. Hanzo is fine. He's all patched up and should wake up good as new after some rest.” Genji nods his head and McCree smiles, tipping his hat to the doctor.

 

“Are we allowed inside ta see him?” Angela nods and they follow her into the infirmary towards the cot Hanzo is sleeping on. He does look much better, skin back to its normal color and blood cleaned from his side. McCree almost feels like plopping down in the nearest seat in exhaustion with how fast the the worry drains from him. Genji doesn't move closer, almost scared he'll wake up Hanzo if he gets too close. He then turns to McCree, hoping to get the answers he couldn't from Lena.

 

“Do you know what happened to him?” McCree didn't move at first, staring at Hanzo as if the archer was going to wake up at any second. He then steals a glance at Genji, looking almost guilty as if he's the reason Hanzo is in the infirmary.

 

“I don't know what happened exactly but I found him next ta some rubble. Looked like a bomb went off or somethin’.” He doesn't know how to not make it sound like Hanzo just barely dodged getting blown to pieces without making Genji worry.

 

“At least my brother is safe. Though if he was not given much freedom to go on missions then, I doubt Winston will allow him to now.” McCree had to agree with that, well aware that Winston was already reluctant to let Hanzo leave the base.

 

McCree hopes Hanzo's pride won't be shattered to where he won't want to spend his time meditating with Zenyatta.

~~~~~

He's awake, that much he's sure of. He can hear the beeping of a monitor next to him and smell the pungent odor of medication. He feels a dull ache in both his head and left side and whatever he's laying on feels soft. If he has to guess, Hanzo is back in the Overwatch base and resting in the infirmary.

 

He just isn't sure if he wants to open his eyes.

 

Hanzo guesses he might as well test the waters, so he cracks them open slightly to make sure he sees the infirmary ceiling and not something else. His prayers are answered when it's white he sees and not the high ceiling of his past home. Hanzo then looks around and sees the cowboy napping in one of the chairs. He cracks a smile at the thought that McCree refused to leave his bedside after what happened during the mission. Hanzo, against his better judgement, tries to sit up but whimpers a little too loudly when his head and side flare in pain. The noise is enough to wake McCree who jolts then looks towards Hanzo. He looks stunned for a moment, almost in shock to see Hanzo awake, but quickly shakes himself out of it and smiles.

 

“Glad ta see ya awake, partner. Ya definitely had me worried.” Hanzo goes to apologize but McCree quickly stops any attempts by grabbing Hanzo's hand with his live one and squeezing. Hanzo gets the message and closes his mouth. McCree was never one for apologies, especially from someone who didn't need to apologize in the first place. He doesn't know why he keeps forgetting that. Maybe it was the hit to the head by a piece of rubble.

 

“Is everyone else alright?” McCree nods but doesn't let go of Hanzo's hand.

 

“Everyone's fine, darlin’. The only one in danger of never bein’ able ta leave the base again is yerself if we don't get all this… stuff sorted out.”

 

“I agree. When I can, I will go speak with Zenyatta.” McCree almost seems taken aback but he doesn't dwell on it, happy Hanzo is willing to work on stopping his insomnia and hallucinations.

  
The Valerian Root isn't helping stop all the symptoms.

~~~~~

“Greetings, Hanzo. May I ask what brings you here?” The omnic monk bows in greeting to Hanzo who gives his own in return. The archer thinks that he already knows why Hanzo has come literally knocking on his door but he doesn't find the thought irritating. If anything, it'll make everything easier to explain.

 

“I have come seeking your aid. If you are not opposed, I would like to join you in meditation.” Zenyatta hums and it almost sounds like a chuckle.

 

“I am not opposed to it in the slightest. However, if we are to mend the wounds, we must return to where they were made. Are you prepared for that, Hanzo?” Return to where they were made, return to Hanamura and infiltrate the mansion that was once his home.

 

Return to the very room he struck down Genji.

 

Hanzo almost feels sick remembering what he did but he calms himself quickly before another panic attack ensues. He looks at Zenyatta who can see the conviction in Hanzo's eyes and the man nods.

 

“I am.” He knows McCree and Genji will be there with him every step of the way so he knows he shouldn't be worried.

 

“Then let us inform the others. We'll need their help if we are to return to your childhood home without getting… harmed once there.” A nice way to say captured or killed.

 

Hanzo doesn't find it all that unnerving considering he had to deal with those possibilities before joining Overwatch. He still does but now he has people who will help him out of any predicament so he doesn't really need to worry.

 

They go talk to Winston about going to Hanamura. He seemed very reluctant at first, what with the accident on the last mission Hanzo went on, but a bit of persuasion changed his mind. They were now going to Japan with McCree, Genji, Zarya, and Ana. Zenyatta would help Hanzo through his meditation while the others kept them safe and watched for enemies.

 

They all knew it was going to be a tricky mission but were willing to take the risk.

  
They were to leave after Hanzo's wounds were healed enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta definitely knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An infiltration mission to help Hanzo is carried out and he thinks there should be a celebration afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I don't want to spoil anything in this chapter, I have to put warnings as a precaution so:
> 
> WARNING: Graphic depicts of violence and is NSFW. Don't read if you have a problem with either.
> 
> This was almost too embarrassing to publish but I did it.

The ride to Hanamura feels tense, everyone on edge. No one is really talking and McCree can't help but feel like they're on their way to a funeral or something like it. He quickly stomps the idea and gets angry at himself for thinking such a thing.

 

“You'll reach Hanamura soon. Be ready to fight your way inside.” Winston almost sounds strained over the communicator, which is kind of understandable since he made a few last ditch efforts to talk Hanzo out of it. He wanted Hanzo to get help but Winston knew how dangerous it could be infiltrating the home of the Shimada clan. Especially if some of the old members still use it.

 

Hanzo made it very clear that he wasn't going to run.

 

When they land, Hanzo feels his heart tighten when he sees the old ramen shop. He quickly looks away and they're on their way to the Shimada estate. Zarya hangs back a bit, not really made for stealth, and the others go on ahead. They quickly and quietly take out a few guards, both human and omnic. It takes a bit of time until they finally reach the room and Hanzo slowly walks toward the sword still on the pedestal. The reason he's even in this situation and Hanzo can't help the feeling of disdain he has for it. Zenyatta joins him while the rest of the team take different points just outside the room to make sure no one disturbs their meditation.

 

“Are you ready to begin?” Hanzo takes one final look at the sword before turning to face Zenyatta.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let us sit.” Hanzo does as he's instructed, bow placed beside him as he sits across from the monk.

 

“Close your eyes and clear your mind.” The way someone would instruct a novice but Hanzo swallows his pride. He reminds himself he hasn't meditated in years. His eyes close and Hanzo tries his best to relax.

 

“Now, I want you to return, Hanzo. Return to your youth. Remember the fight that took place in this very room. The turmoil caused by expectations.” Zenyatta's voice is soothing to Hanzo, becoming fainter as his mind returns to the conflict he had with the elders, with Genji.

 

He must remember the battle that took place.

 

 

He was tasked with a mission. One only he could accomplish.

 

_Straighten out your brother or else. His behavior must be corrected._

 

They face off against one another, Hanzo's skill proving greater than Genji's but it's still not enough. His brother still refuses to see reason, even as each slash cuts more skin.

 

Hanzo tries to reason with Genji, get his brother to understand his position. Genji isn't listening, bent on fighting Hanzo as best he can so he doesn't have to listen.

 

_They are simply using you, anija. You are nothing to them._

 

Metal clashing together and the sound is grating on his ears, but he doesn't stop. Stopping would mean defeat and Hanzo can't afford that.

 

_What would you know about it?! Always running off and playing around with whatever you want! You have no honor, no sense of responsibility!_

 

Every word hurts more than the cut of metal on his skin. They're both too stubborn to listen to one another, he knows it. They're going to cross a line at some point.

 

_What was father thinking, allowing you so much freedom? You need to be taught discipline!_

 

The swords clash again. He has a fresh new cut on his right shoulder to match the others. They're so small, it's like Genji isn't even trying. The price of choosing fun over training.

 

_Maybe it's because father loved me more!_

 

Damn it all.

 

Damn the clan, damn the elders, damn being heir to a worthless empire. And damn his brother, too.

 

Rage is but one of the emotions Hanzo could never truly express, and it is his most powerful. An angered dragon can be very deadly, and his brother was about to experience that first hand.

 

The blows are delivered in quick succession, swinging and blocking, set on repeat. Genji looks overwhelmed, stumbling to keep his balance and his head. He can barely block at all and his clothes are almost ripped to shreds. Blood is staining every part of his being but he still stands.

 

Hanzo's tattoo is tingling as the dragons react to his anger. They want out, to take down whoever angered their master. Loyal to a fault but Hanzo doesn't need them right now.

 

He wants the satisfaction for himself.

 

Swing from the left, then from the right, sweep the sword up so you successfully disarm your foe. It works and Genji's sword flies into the air. Hanzo does not stop and thrusts his sword forward. There is little resistance as it cuts through flesh, most likely piercing through a lung and just missing the spine.

 

They both still. Genji doesn't feel the pain at first. All his senses are too overwhelmed. Hanzo is still calming down. He blinks twice, four times, and looks at where, who his sword has stabbed. Terror, sadness, so much regret.

 

_Anija…_

 

What has he done?

 

Hanzo retracts his sword and Genji falls into a heap, sword clattering to the ground. Blood is pouring from the wounds, staining what's left of the white garments, the orange scarf, the wooden floorboards. It stains Hanzo's sword as well, running down the blade and towards his hands. They become wetter, a mix of sweat and blood.

 

Hanzo feels like he may vomit.

 

He has just killed his little brother. Practically tortured him because he was angry. His own flesh and blood.

 

Hanzo can't stay. He went too far. He no longer has a place to call home.

 

 

His breathing is ragged, his skin feels cold and wet. There's pain, the same pain he felt the first time. His whole body is shaking and Hanzo knows all too well what's now happening.

 

McCree is also aware, having been watching their session the entire time. He wants to march over to Hanzo so much, help calm his lover and make everything better.

 

He knows he can't. That isn't what Hanzo needs right now. They both know it.

 

“You are almost there. You must come to terms with what happened. You must stop running.” Hanzo almost doesn't hear Zenyatta over the pounding of his heart. It's so loud and won't quiet down. He tries anyway.

 

Hanzo's eyes close once again and he imagines the sword. It sits in his hands, ready to be used. For what, he isn't quite sure. He imagines the conflict between him and Genji once more, where he used the sword out of anger. He had done the unforgivable and threw away the blade.

 

But what about now? If Hanzo wished it, he could use the blade once again. The situation is different, it won't have to be like last time. Hanzo can use the sword for his family, rather than against them. One bad decision doesn't have to be the end.

 

He understands what Genji was trying to tell him now.

 

Hanzo imagines new scenarios, ones where he saves others using a sword. He can stop a Talon agent from delivering the killing blow to a friend. He can defend himself in close combat when an assassin comes after his life. He can fight alongside Genji and train together, relive those rare moments of when they were kids. Hanzo doesn't have to fear a sword anymore.

 

When he opens his eyes again, the panic attack has stopped. He's breathing normally and his body is still. Hanzo looks at Zenyatta who nods and puts his hands together.

 

“You are now free of your fear.” Hanzo bows in respect as thanks to the monk and stands. He turns and walks towards the pedestal, eyeing the sword still in its sheath. Everyone watches as Hanzo carefully takes the sword and unsheathes the blade. They wait with baited breath, almost expecting to find out the meditation didn't work and Hanzo still can't hold a sword.

 

When nothing happens and Hanzo is still calm, they know there's nothing to worry about anymore.

 

A gunshot then echoes in the room and everyone turns to look at McCree who smiles worryingly.

 

“I hate ta be the one who says this, but it's been awhile since we got here. I'm pretty sure the others are gettin’ suspicious if that guy I killed meant anythin’.” In other words, time to leave. They accomplished what they came for so there was no reason to stick around. Hanzo didn't move at first, eyes looking over the sword again. Genji walks up to his brother and places his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Come, brother. Let us leave together this time.” Hanzo nods and puts the sword back before grabbing his bow and leaving with everyone else. They didn't run into a lot of enemies while leaving and safely returned to the pickup area, transportation already waiting for them. Once boarded, everyone seemed to slump in relief and exhaustion as the tension dispersed. McCree sat with Hanzo who appeared to have an air of disbelief surrounding him.

 

“How ya feelin’?” Hanzo looks at McCree and his lips twitch into the slightest of smiles.

 

“Better than I have in years.” Hanzo has never felt lighter or more at peace with himself in all his years of living. He has not only accepted both the past and the forgiveness granted to him, he has come to terms with the mistakes he made.

 

Hanzo is grateful neither Genji nor the members of Overwatch gave up on him.

 

Now he just hopes he can go back to his normal tea routine and not have to drink Valerian Root again.

~~~~~

Even though his brother was free of his fears, Genji wasn't sure if he should restart the duel between them. Hanzo has only just overcome everything so it wouldn't be right of Genji to expect he'd want to pick up a sword so quickly.

 

That's why he's surprised when Hanzo approaches him with the intention to give everyone at Overwatch that spectacle they wanted.

 

“I may be a bit rusty though.” Genji laughs and they're soon on their way towards Winston's lab.

 

“I will still look forward to it, anija.”

 

The duel starts the next day, back inside the training room where Hanzo's first panic attack began. Now, as he holds the sword in both hands, all he feels is calm. If not a competitive nature mixed in.

 

The rules were simple, fight to disarm your opponent, not to kill. Try to avoid majorly injuring the other and the first to simulate a killing blow wins.

 

The entirety of Overwatch is waiting patiently as the brothers stand stock still. Neither move until, finally, they are given the cue to start by Jack.

 

The first to move is Genji, who runs straight for Hanzo. He's startled at first, not expecting Genji to be the one to initiate the battle, but quickly recovers and blocks the oncoming blade. Genji lets out a huff of amusement and quickly brings his sword in from another angle. Hanzo just barely manages to block it and uses his strength to push Genji back. Hanzo takes his chance and brings his sword in from the right which Genji skillfully avoids by ducking out of the way. They separate and take their positions again across from one another. Genji huffs.

 

“I thought you said you were rusty.” Hanzo is now sporting a devious grin.

 

“Must be muscle memory.” Both are oblivious to the team already looking in awe and amazement. Both had moved at incredible speed that some couldn't keep up with their movements. It was definitely turning out to be something to behold.

 

The next strike was made by Hanzo who rushed towards Genji. He thrusted his sword forward, Genji anticipating the move and dodging to the side. He brings his sword down but Hanzo blocks just in time by bringing his blade to his side. Using his strength once again, Hanzo pushes the blade out of the way and comes in diagonally. Genji is almost too late to bring his sword up but he manages to block another blow. Hanzo doesn't let up and starts delivering a series of hits, pushing Genji back as the cyborg blocks each one. They continue until Genji is in danger of being trapped between his brother and the wall. Ever the one for a bit of theatrics, Genji ducks a horizontal swipe and jumps over Hanzo to land behind him. He goes in for the finishing hit but it proves useless as Hanzo rolls out of the way. He lands and sprints towards Genji again, this time going for an upwards sweep of his sword. It connects and Genji's own blade is sent upward but he doesn't let go.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Genji was waiting for that very moment.

 

Using the momentum, Genji follows his blade up. Everyone is stunned as the cyborg practically flips in the air. He lands on his feet and takes the opportunity to swing his sword full force at Hanzo's own. The archer is too shocked to try and keep a grip on his blade as it's knocked out of his hands. Genji is quick to step forward and stop his sword at Hanzo's throat. Everything seems to stop as the winner is decided.

 

“It seems this is my win, brother.” Genji pulls away and Hanzo's hand unconsciously goes to his neck.

 

“It appears so. That is the second time your blade has been at my throat.” Genji laughs while the others clap and cheer, obvious that they enjoyed the duel. McCree whistles as he approaches and slings an arm around Hanzo's shoulders.

 

“That was some fine swordplay. Wouldn't mind seein’ somethin' like that again.” Hana is suddenly there as well, eyes almost sparkling with energy.

 

“That was so cool! I'm almost sorry I doubted you!” Genji won't let anyone know about the sense of triumph he feels at hearing that.

 

Afterwards, the members have gone to their rooms, ready to call it a night. McCree goes with Hanzo towards the archer's room, despite Hanzo pointing out he no longer has to stay with the man. McCree only chuckles.

 

“Well of course I don't need ta, sweetheart. I just wanna.” Hanzo doesn't complain, figuring he could use some alone time with the cowboy that isn't because he was asked to babysit a broken man. They reach Hanzo's room and once inside, McCree tips his hat up just enough so it doesn't hit the man as he kisses Hanzo full on the mouth. Hanzo responds eagerly, biting McCree's lips whenever he can just enough to cause a bit of pain. The hat and serape are soon taken and placed on a nearby chair before Hanzo pushes the cowboy onto the bed. A goofy grin is sent his way as Hanzo climbs on top to straddle McCree.

 

“Well hello, darlin’.” Hanzo rolls his eyes and kisses McCree again, hands working on undoing the buttons of his shirt. They don't separate as Hanzo runs his hands across McCree's chest and stomach, feeling the wiry hair and bit of fat. Hanzo feels the cool metal as it reaches up to gently undo the ribbon and release Hanzo's hair. When the strands touch his shoulders, McCree pulls away a little to admire the silky black. His fingers run over the indent where the ribbon left its mark.

 

“Have I ever told ya how beautiful ya are, sweetheart?” Hanzo huffs in playful annoyance as he goes to pull McCree's shirt fully off.

 

“Many times. Though right now, that is not what I want to hear from you.” Hanzo makes his point by reaching down and cupping the cowboy through his pants. A quick jolt goes through McCree and he chuckles.

 

“Ever the impatient one. Not that I'm complainin’.” McCree begins pressing quick kisses to Hanzo's neck, sliding his hands into Hanzo's own clothes to grope at his pectorals. The archer never understood some people's infatuation with breasts, especially regarding his own, but he didn't really mind the attention. Most of it was positive anyway.

 

“Ya ok ta take yer legs off?” McCree's live hand goes to touch where the flesh and metal meet as he looks up at Hanzo. The man nods and sits next to McCree on the bed, taking his time while his lover watches. Once they're off, McCree takes both legs and sets them against the wall before moving back over to Hanzo. McCree smiles lovingly at the image before him, lack of legs in no way a downgrade to Hanzo's beauty. McCree doesn't know how he got so lucky considering all the problems they had before this point.

 

Hanzo hadn't been very keen on getting to know the other members of Overwatch, least of all McCree. Genji tried to make it out as Hanzo just needing time. He somehow managed to win Hanzo's heart with terrible jokes and bad flirt lines, which he later found out that most of them went right over Hanzo's head. Even worse was the situation about his legs, refusing to take them off at night only to wake up looking even grumpier and in pain. McCree doesn't know how Hanzo had endured all of it before but he managed to coax the man into relaxing and trusting him with the sight of a legless Hanzo.

 

“Just lay back darlin’. Ya ain't gotta do anythin’ tonight.” Hanzo did so, head resting on the pillow and watched as McCree took off his belt to set it aside. Another thing he still didn't understand was the need for such a gaudy belt. When he had said that, McCree had almost argued all day trying to explain why it was awesome and in no way stupid.

 

Hanzo had won the argument with underhanded tactics (if someone thought of them as such).

 

McCree was now undoing Hanzo's clothes, hands and mouth roaming wherever they could reach. The kimono came off and went to join McCree's shirt on the floor. Kisses were pressed to his neck then lower, McCree placing a few on the part of the tattoo covering Hanzo's shoulder. Even lower and he was kissing the inside of Hanzo's thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a few marks. Small shudders went through Hanzo before he finally vocalized his pleasure with a groan. McCree grinned and licked up Hanzo's erection once more to incite another groan that was followed by a gasp. McCree moved his tongue from the tip, down and back up again, smirking as Hanzo began to shake a bit. He looked up, eyes connecting with Hanzo's that seemed close to glossing over.

 

“Jesse…” And there it was, the rare call of his name that only happened during very intimate moments with Hanzo. McCree loved it. He also knew that his name meant Hanzo wanted him to speed it up. The man could only take so much teasing and it seems he was eager to have McCree inside him. Who was McCree to deny Hanzo anything?

 

McCree carefully flipped Hanzo onto his stomach, laying him flat so he didn't irritate his stumps by using them as leverage. It also gave McCree a perfect view of Hanzo's ass. He moves off the bed for a moment, grabbing the lube and condom stashed in Hanzo's nightstand and uses the bottle on his fingers.

 

“Ya ready darlin’?” Hanzo nods eagerly and McCree slowly pushes in a single fleshy finger. There's little resistance as he buries it to the knuckle and Hanzo is keening at the sensations. A little longer passes before another is added and Hanzo bites into his arm to keep from moaning too loudly. McCree sees this and quickly grabs Hanzo's arm to pull it away.

 

“Easy, sweetpea. Ain't no need ta hurt yerself. Just relax and enjoy.” And enjoy Hanzo did, moaning into the pillow as fingers worked him open. McCree probably took longer than he needed to, just listening to the moans and enjoying the fact he could make _Hanzo_ let out such noises. McCree almost can't take anymore. He retracts his fingers and flips Hanzo again so that he can see the flushed face and hard erection. The prettiest sight on the planet, next to a satisfied Hanzo, is a ready and waiting one. McCree finally strips off his pants and underwear, going for the condom afterwards. A quick roll-on and plentiful application of lube and he's soon lining up with Hanzo's hole.

 

“Alright?” Of course he's going to ask, McCree always does. Even when he knows Hanzo wants him to hurry, he asks before doing anything.

 

Hanzo thinks it's a double-edged blade, irritating yet endearing.

 

He nods and McCree pushes forward, tip slipping in without resistance. He slowly goes further, Hanzo letting out the occasional curse in Japanese to follow his moans. A bit more and McCree is fully inside, hips against Hanzo's ass and the man's legs resting against McCree's shoulders. McCree shudders at the heat and runs his hands softly against Hanzo's thighs and hips. The metal of McCree's prosthetic is cool on Hanzo's heated skin and he silently begs for more. A tap on McCree using one of Hanzo's stumps tells the man to move, which he does gladly. Gently at first, slow so he doesn't hurt Hanzo until finally, he's able to set a fast yet steady rhythm. Hanzo quickly turns into a mess, mixes of ‘Jesse’, curses, and moans spilling from his mouth. McCree tries his best to hold his voice down, wanting to hear Hanzo instead.

 

“Jesse… fuck, Jesse!” McCree chuckles at the way Hanzo's accent makes him sound absurd cursing in English.

 

“Almost there sweetheart.” McCree makes his point with a harsh thrust that makes a particularly loud moan rip from Hanzo's throat. He's close, if the tightening of his walls tells McCree anything. Just a little bit longer, a few more thrusts. McCree moves Hanzo's legs to his side before leaning over the man so he can kiss him. It's sloppy, uncoordinated, more tongue than anything and both love it. A hand sneaking between them has McCree grinning at the desperation Hanzo has for release but he won't deny the archer.

 

Hanzo groans into the kiss as he cums, white now staining his hand and lower stomach. McCree does the same, no longer able to suppress his voice any longer and he lets it out inside the condom while flush against Hanzo. They stay still for a bit, basking in the afterglow before McCree removes his person from Hanzo. He slips out, to which Hanzo gasps at, and takes off the used rubber. A tie at the end and it lands on the floor, McCree too worn out to worry about it at the moment. He flops down beside Hanzo who doesn't protest as he's pulled against a sweaty and smelly cowboy. The day has been tiring and all Hanzo wants to do is sleep right now. McCree feels the same.

 

“Think you'll miss needin' that root tea?” Hanzo gives a small huff but he smiles anyway.

 

“Absolutely not. I prefer my normal brand.” McCree laughs softly, grabbing the blanket the cover their lower halves. He kisses Hanzo one last time on the forehead and closes his eyes. Hanzo does the same as he smiles warmly.

  
“Sleep well darlin’.”


End file.
